1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to an integrated circuit, and more particularly to an input/output circuit that may carry out input/output operations using a path selected from a variety of paths depending on an operation mode.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device includes an input/output line for carrying out input/output operations by connecting the input/output line to a pad through a global input/output line. In addition to such a common input/output operations, the input/output line may be used for a row copy operation which allows row data to be copied somewhere else within a semiconductor device.
While the row copy operation is being performed within a semiconductor device, the row copy operation does not seem to be performed when it is viewed from outside of the semiconductor device. However, a memory cell may not be accessed through a global input/output line because the global input/output line is occupied by the row copy operation.